


What the hell is that?

by Sophie (TheHolyFoxFace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyFoxFace/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: The reader goes on a hunt with the brothers, expecting it to be a simple milk run. They've already figured out what it is: a shapeshifter. Well, they're wrong. And they have no idea of what they're after.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & You, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  
> 

The sign that said we were in the little city of Kinsley, Kansas ran past us, and I whispered leaning my head on the window. "Thank God." I don't think I ever felt such relief. That trip had been hell, literally. It was so hot, the leather seats were sticky, and the broken AC surely didn’t help. We were all covered in sweat, and as if that wasn't enough, we had drank a shit ton of water. That seemed like a good idea compared to dehydration, but now I was about to pee myself.

I pulled my knees towards my chest, trying to find some relief with the change of position, but it didn't last long.

"Hey, feet off the seats!" Dean pulled Baby in a motel parking lot, and I grunted as I obeyed. 

"I swear to every god that has ever existed, if we don't do this fast I'll pee myself." I grunted, getting out of the car with Sam. When I didn't hear the second door slam shut, I turned around looking at the older brother. 

"You're not coming?"

"Nope," he put the car in reverse, "You guys go in and take the room, I'll get something to eat. I'm starving." He had barely finished the sentence that he had already moved the car, and in a few seconds he was on the street.

"I'll never get used to how much you guys eat." I said and Sam chuckled next to me.

As we walked towards the lobbies desk I focused all the energy I had on my bladder, hoping it would have been quick. Luckily it was, and ten minutes later I was in the bathroom finally relieving myself. I heard Sam already on the phone, probably speaking to the sheriff, and I took advantage of the occasion to jump in the shower for a quick wash.

When I got out of the bathroom, Dean was closing the door behind him with food in his hands and a big smile on his face. It's incredible how much a burger makes him happy. Two minutes later we were all eating, sitting at the small table.

I was eating my fries when Dean broke the silence. "So Y/N," he took a sip from his beer, "What do we think about this case?"

I swallowed, "Told you, I think it's a shapeshifter." We were on our way back to the bunker from a hunt when I found this case, and since Kinsley was along the road we had decided to check it out. The article I had found didn't say much. Just that this man had gone out to eat with a friend, but he was later found dead in his home. The weird thing? Based on the autopsy, he had died the night before going out with his friend.

"What about demon?" Sam got up, throwing away the empty plastic box of his salad. "Maybe he took the meat suit after the death."

"Well, I think that a gunshot to the head is pretty difficult to cover up, even for a demon." I smiled, smug.

"Well if it had Sam's hair..." 

"Oh shut up Dean!" 

The older Winchester took another bite from his hamburger, looking over to his brother with his lips shaped in an amused smile.

Once we had finished our food, it was barely 2p.m. so we had agreed to rest for a couple of hours before we hit the morgue and the police station. While Sam was doing some more research and Dean was cleaning the Impala, I was about to fall asleep on my bed. I was almost unconscious when I heard Dean come back in.

A short exchange of lines between the brothers was followed by the sound of Dean falling on his bed, warning us not to wake him up for at least two hours.

Moments of calm like this were rare. Even in the bunker we had the constant noise of the vents, which obviously was necessary to keep us alive, but it was still pretty annoying until you got used to it. The real problem was that there were all sort of random sounds but I didn't even bother to check the source anymore, because the few times I did I just found old machines and weird stuff I didn't dare to touch.

There, in that motel room, it was nice. Our room was relatively far from the road, so the sound of the cars was barely there, and the only noise I could really hear was the clicking of Sam's computer. I could even hear some birds sing. It was peaceful. 

But it didn't last long. 

"No, no, no! You son of a bitch!" 

Groaning, I rolled in my back so I could face the bed on my left. Dean was sitting on its edge, looking out of the window. I was still scratching my eyes when I saw him get up. 

"What's going on?" I received an angry answer.

"A fucking pigeon just took a shit on Baby’s hood!" 

I whispered something about how he had scared me while Sam looked at his brother, who was about to get out, still cursing at the bird.

"God, please don’t shoot it." I mumbled.

"If it's still there I might, I had just cleaned my baby." I pushed myself up on my elbows to look at the boys. Sam was looking at his brother like he had gone crazy. 

"Dude, two minutes ago you weren't doing anything, and now you wanna shoot a bird?"

”Oh shut up! Listen," he put his and on his face, "I'll go out to clean it, when I get back we'll go to the police station, okay?" 

This time was my turn to grunt, as I fell back on the mattress. I really didn't want to put on the FBI skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers and Y/N go to the sheriff station hoping to uncover some clues, but the only thing they get is more confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Sometimes I manage to really amaze myself. I mean, I can kick ass and throw knives, so I am pretty amazing, but that day I was completely blown by the way my body was betraying me.

I can’t walk in heels: I can only walk in the sturdy, almost dr. martins lookalikes heels, but I’ve never learned how to balance on those torture devices.

That’s a problem when we have to dress up a the FBI: I can’t wear stilettos unless I want to faceplant on the ground, - even if I’m sure they would be an amazing weapon, so I’m trying to learn how to walk in them - so I usually go for something still uncomfortable but at least a little more manageable for the sake of our charade. Still, it has happened more than once that I had to ditch my shoes so I could fight, or run, for my life.

We were on our way to the police station, riding in the Impala in the usual formation: Dean in the front, still grumpy after the bird ruined his work on Baby; Sam right next to him, reading the murder report he somehow got his hands on; little old me, in the back, barefoot. My shoes were on the floor, and I was trying to put on some bandaids to avoid getting blisters. Every single time I put on those little suckers I end up with my feet completely dead unless I cover myself in bandaids, and even then they hurt like a son of a bitch. Because not only those shoes had heels, they were also cheap. And cheap shoes are, well, cheap.

I was finishing my left foot, fighting with my pencil skirt which apparently was there just to make things more difficult, when the car slowed down in front of the police station. Well, here we go.

“I’m gonna need a second back here guys.” I reached for my shoes, putting them on as fast as possible as the boys got out of the car. My door opened up, and I saw it was Sam.

“Come on, milady, do you need help?” The smile on his face told me everything I needed to know. I got out of the car, feeling their eyes on me. They loved teasing me every time we did this charade, so I already knew what was about to happen. And I couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“I’ll punch you in the face, and don’t, for God’s sake,” I lifted my finger in the air, “don’t say I can’t reach it. Cause now I’m on freaking heels, and I’ll stomp you with them.” I started walking towards the entrance, every muscle in my body tense, trying not to fall.

“You barely reach my shoulder!” I heard him chuckle, but I kept going.

It’s okay Y/N, you’re doing great. Pretend you know what you’re doing. You’re pretending to be FBI, you can’t pretend you’re able to walk in heels? You can do this. You’re a badass, you can do this.

“You’re doing great sweetheart!” Dean got to my side, “Last time you looked a lot more like a t-rex.” I turned around just to see a smirk on his face but before I could answer my foot gave out and I almost fell. I’d like to think I managed to stay up because of my incredible reflexes, but it was probably thanks to Dean’s hand around my arm. 

“Woah, you okay?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.

“Crap, thank you.” I straightened up, looking at my foot. It was a little hole in the asphalt but it had been enough to through me off in my already precarious situation.

“Please, let’s get this over with. I hate this part.” I started walking again, felling the two brothers behind me. I focused, taking it slow, trying to look confident, which worked until my left foot betrayed me again.

“You okay? You sure you don’t need our help?” This time Sam came to my rescue and if I have to be honest, I was really close to accepting his help, but my pride stopped me.

“Jesus, next time I’ll wear my boots.” I noted to myself, before adding in a louder voice in an attempt at looking confident, “Thank you but no, I’ve got this. I mean, I didn’t even fall down!” I moved and I added with a whisper, “Well, yet.”

“What?” 

“Nothing, nothing. Just keep moving. We’ve got to look like we’re the FBI, move.”

At least my efforts paid off. Not that much, but still, better than nothing. We walked out of the police station around half an hour later with two new victims, one of them without a name. Turns out there were other murders before the guy.

We walked towards the car, each one getting in their usual spot. As soon as I was in I took off my shoes, grateful it was over. I ignored Dean’s stare through the rearview mirror, “Well, that was confusing.” 

“Yeah, I didn’t understand shit.” mumbled Dean. 

“It’s weird,” said Sam as his brother pulled the car out of the parking spot, “They don’t look like they’ve got anything in common. I mean I can’t find any kind of connection between them, and I still have no idea about that Jane Doe.”

“Oh, that’s the weird part, not the whole timeline thing?” 

Sam ignored his brother as he inserted the addresses on his laptop, looking at the map that popped up.

“Okay so, Emily and Robert lived on the opposite side of the town. It should be slightly faster getting to Emily’s house, so I say we check her out first.”

As the car got near to the house I started thinking. They had found this Emily like the other man, dead a couple of days after her friend swore she saw her. But the death was different, so what was going on?

“Wait a second, I’m still confused here.” I leaned on the back of the front seat, “So, first they find Jane Doe, dead in the outskirts of town. But she was last seen in the supermarket on the other side on Kinsley around the same time, right? So shifter still works. By the way, did you see her teeth in the pictures?”

“Yep, vampire. But something weird must have killed her, ‘cause she was not decapitated.” Sam added.

“Okay, so first we have vampire Jane. Then we have Emily, killed the day after Jane but found two days later. In the meanwhile she goes out with her friend. So, still shifter.” Dean’s gaze was focused on the road, while Sam was looking at the files on his laptop, nodding every once in a while.

“So, Jane dies, Emily dies the day after, goes out with her friend the day she supposedly died, and then they find her body?” Dean asked, his brows furrowed with confusion. I nodded and I kept going, “Last, we have Robert. Killed the same day that Emily’s body was found, and just like her he went out the next day with his friend.”

“And his body was found two days ago, so he’s our last victim.” concluded Sam.

“Jesus, my head hurts.” Dean took a right turn, I put my hair up in a bun. I had to think.

“Yes but, I still don’t understand something. I mean, we said shifter, which works with all this… thing, as weird as it is,” both men mumbled agreeing, “but Jane still had its head, Emily had what looked like a vamp bite but was not drained, and Robert was killed by a gunshot wound to the head.”

Silence fell in the car. I could almost hear the gears turn in their heads, but my mind was literally hurting trying to wrap itself around this thing.

“So maybe we have a shifter who likes to change to look like other monsters?” The voice of the younger brother was hesitant, but that was an interesting theory, actually.

“Could be. I mean, we already had something like that, remember?” the driver looked at his brother, whose answer was fast.

“Neither Emily or Robert were monsters.” Dean looked at me through the little mirror, “What a way to kill the mood, Y/N.”

“Well, she’s partially right. Look at this. Not you, keep your eyes on the road.” Dean insulted under his breath his brother, while you looked at the laptop . It was an image of Emily’s body, right where it was found, zoomed in on a necklace.

“We’ve already seen that simbol.” 

“Have we?” 

“Dean, I told you to look at the road!” Sam turned the computer so that his brother couldn’t see it and kept talking, “And yes, we have. It’s used by witches.”

I nodded, “Okay, so we have a shifter with an identity crisis, which led to a dead vamp and a dead witch. Great.” I laid back on the leather seat, looking at my hands. 

“I repeat, my head hurts.” Dean parked Baby in front of a house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
